space debris and other things floating
by vapanalley
Summary: 50 sentences for all the members of S.A. What came before, what will come, and those silly moments in between.


A/N: This was all lurking up in a folder, so I dug it out, and cleaned it up. :) This 50 sentence prompt table from a community on LJ. If anyone knows which community, I will be happy to credit it.

Disclaimer: SA belongs to its rightful owner. Seriously.

* * *

><p>Space Debris and Other Things Floating in the Great Void<p>

#01 – Comfort

Yahiro finds comfort in the simplicity of the games he sets up, because there will always be participants even if they aren't all his friends.

#02 – Kiss

Hikari used to imagine her first kiss taking place in a beautiful forest, but settles for a desperate mashing of lips in an underground haunted house.

#03 – Soft

Tadashi is certain that Akira makes the best scones in the Eastern hemisphere or something.

#04 – Pain

Megumi almost relishes in the pain of a scraped knee because she knows that Ryuu will always be there to kiss her hurts better, Finn or no Finn.

#05 – Potatoes

Jun went through this phase where he had an obsession with potato dishes and how they were good for the digestive system.

#06 – Rain

"You'll get sick if you stay in your wet cloths, and if you get sick then we can't have our daily matches, Second Place."

#07 – Chocolate

Akira always gets a box of the finest chocolate money can buy on her birthday from an anonymous admirer.

#08 – Happiness

Tadashi used to think that being happy was roaming in the woods, but he finds that staying home is just as nice (but only when Akira is around).

#09 – Telephone

Jun and Megumi can always count on a call from Ryuu every night no matter how far he travels on a business trip.

#10 – Ears

"I'm warning you, Saiga, if I hear you broke her heart I'll break _your_ neck and feed your body to pigs."

#11 – Name

Kei and Hikari name their first born Airi because they can't decide just how to measure how much they love her.

#12 – Sensual

Yahiro watches Akira sway in pack of bodies and notes that she's always the brightest and most well dressed woman in any club.

#13 – Death

Ryuu enjoys every single moment of _life_ like it's the last one he'll ever get.

#14 – Sex

Megumi wonders what it would be like to have a threesome with two of her favorite people.

#15 – Touch

Finn wants contact, as much human contact as she can possibly get, because she'll never quite get enough of being known and having her existence acknowledged.

#16 – Weakness

Takishima Kei's one weakness is food poisoning.

#17 – Tears

Sui doesn't cry as much as he used to, unless you count tears of mirth and joy to be true tears.

#18 – Speed

Sui finds out that he's an excellent runner, and by the time he's a second year in high school he can even out run his brother.

#19 – Wind

The wind running across the earth is all encompassing and that's kind of how Akira thinks of her love for Tadashi (no matter how weird he can get).

#20 – Freedom

They all decide to go on a week long vacation to reconnect, but none of them can stay for long because they all have too much work to deal with.

#21 – Life

Life deals them hard cards, but they all settle for a late night dinner on the seventh day of their pseudo-vacation that seems to last for hours and hours if only because no one could stop laughing.

#22 – Jealousy

Yahiro convinces himself that killing Tadashi would be the wrong thing to do.

#23 – Hands

Jun looks at his hands on mornings when he feels like giving up and wonders really, really hard if the music he plays every day has sunk into his skin yet.

#24 – Taste

The taste of Hikari's cooking could kill a large army, but the smell could kill a small one.

#25 – Devotion

Kei holds Hikari's hand when she cries late into the night the day her brother passes away.

#26 – Forever

All of them know that their companies can't hold up forever, and a new group of young upstarts will be taking over sometime in the future (just like they were once upon a time).

#27 – Blood

Yahiro isn't afraid of blood unless it's his own.

#28 – Sickness

Megumi does a perfect impression of a sore throat for the attendance clerk on the phone every time she wants to skip school.

#29 – Melody

Megumi can't wait until she can hit the right notes and sing the correct themes to form music so beautiful that it will move her audience to tears.

#30 – Star

Hikari's face lights up like a movie star when she smiles, but her heart has always shone bright enough to light up the nightly skyline.

#31 – Home

Ryuu likes to think that homes are built by the people who live in them, regardless of where they live.

#32 – Confusion

"How can you say that you weren't in love with him and in love with me when he's so much in love with her?"

#33 – Fear

Kei squishes his fear of losing everyone behind a calm mask, as if that will keep everyone from fearing for him too.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Jun and Megumi have this evil plan where they're going to storm the classical music scenes like the giants that rule a rainy sky.

#35 – Bonds

They're all in this together, but they'd never tell each other how they feel about it.

#36 – Market

Kei doesn't trust Hikari to go shopping on her own ("Hey, that's fresh fish you're throwing out…right?).

#37 – Technology

"Kei, I think I broke your phone again…oh, of course you would have a back up after the fifth phone I broke…"

#38 – Gift

They've given up oat attempting of giving each other store-bought gifts (they all have too much money anway) and settle for handmade ones instead.

#39 – Smile

They're smiles are sad and beautiful in their graduation picture.

#40 – Innocence

Tadashi can only smile sheepishly when he answers for how he disappeared for three days to the school board.

#41 – Completion

Akira will never stop slaving away in her kitchen until she finds the perfect mix of tea and cookies to match with the mood of her newest china set.

#42 – Clouds

Ryuu used to take Jun and Megumi cloud watching; they would lie in the tall grass around their villa and scream out names of animals.

#43 – Sky

Ryuu never gets on a plane before making sure he's sent a good-bye text to his family and friends (just in case).

#44 – Heaven

"I swear I can hear angels when you kiss me, because how can something so good actually be part of a life as bitter as mine?"

#45 – Hell

Yahiro bites his tongue so hard it bleeds when Akira marries Tadashi.

#46 – Sun

Ryuu is the middle of a solar system that Megumi and Jun have created for themselves.

#47 – Moon

Hikari sooths her smallest son with stories about a man on the moon and a house made of cheese.

#48 – Waves

Tadashi surfs like a pro with all that blonde hair and easy grace and those impeccable washboard-abs.

#49 – Hair

Hikari cuts her hair in college and she finds that the lightness makes her feel almost giddy every morning.

#50 – Supernova

They're lives will explode like a star at it's brightest but whether their ending will become a black hole in time and space, they'll never know.

_fin_: 1.23.11


End file.
